fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Group Seperation
Called Forth Kiryu walked within the town of Magnolia. Using his metallic cane to walk, as people walked away from him, due to his intimidating appearance. Kiryu walked over to a boy holding newspaper, the boy shivered at his presence, as one naturally would with someone with Kiryu's appearance. "Here" Kiryu said, with his deep and gruff voice, pulling out coins from his pocket and giving it to the boy, and recieving a newspaper in return "Thank you" Kiryu said, walking back the way he came from. Kiryu sat on a bench in a public park, ignoring the people around him, eyeing him suspiciously and walking far away from him. He openned the newspaper, relaxing him "Ugh...I do hope Lamia comes back soon...My back is truly in pain these days..." As Kiryu read through the papers, he stopped once seeing an image of Lamia in the papers "Oh? Lamia? Are they speaking of your crimes again, my dear" Kiryu said to himself, before reading the article, and clutching the paper with his hands. "Arrested....? What...? My dear granddaughter...was arrested?...For three days now?" Kiryu said to himself, processing the situation, being old as he is, he had to let this sink in slowly "I see..." Kiryu stood up, tearing the paper in his hand and crumbling it into a ball, throwing it into a nearby trash can, and beginning to walk away "My dearest child, is in prison, locked behind metal bars...with those filthy apes" As Kiryu's cane touched the ground, it broke a clean hole into the ground, as his grip tightened on his cane. "I will not tolerate this" Kiryu's tone became full of rage "I will not tolerate my dear being locked up in a cell and taken away from me!" Kiryu said, walking away from tone, as people nearby who heard him began to flee. Friendship = Murder Buddies "Lamia~" Aph called, walking over the hole in the wall of her cell, seeing Lamia standing on the other inmate who was doing push ups while she sat on his back, making herself comfortable "Food's here, eat up now" Aph said, handing over a dish of food to Lamia, it wasn't the best looking, but it looks edible...some of it atleast did. "I was wondering if I would get used to this in due time, and whaddya know? I did" Lamia said, grabbing what appeared to be a purple potato, biting and chewing it, not appearing to mind it at all. "C-..Can I eat...please?" The inmate said, trying to keep himself from falling. "Ah, fine, I sat on you long enough" Lamia said, getting off the inmate's back and walking back over to her cell "And don't make me catch you sayin' stuff I don't appreciate, got it?" Lamia said, causing the inmate to nod in fear. "...Hahaha, what did you do?" Aph asked Lamia, rather curious as to what kind of torture she put the man through. "I just discolated his shoulder, then proceeded to sit on his back and forcing him to do push ups these three days. Whaddya think I didn't go out?" Lamia replied calmly, biting on the strange potato again "To be honest, I'm surprised he didn't break so easily." "Ah...cruel as ever..." Aph said to herself, still smiling cheerfully "Ah, today there's supposed to be new prisoners comin' aboard. Isn't that exciting?" Aph said to Lamia, who looked at her with a bored expression. "And I should care about new meat, because....?" "Because that means we'll have more people to abuse~" Aph said cheerfully, clapping her hands together in the process. "Let us go!" A new inmate being delivered in cried out, of course, neither Lamia or Aph could see who it was from the second floor, but they still heard clearly what was happening "I have to get out of here or...!" "Enough of this! Knock him out!" One of the guards shouted, as a strong BONK was heard in the prison, as the screaming ended. Later, guards carried an unconscious man and tossed him into a cell next to Lamia and Aph's, one without a hole connecting them, as another man, walked in as well. Lamia saw the two men and knew them "Huh...never knew they'd be caught too..." Lamia said to herself, and as the guards left, tapped on the wall, not breaking it down "Oi, Isaz, Rakuyou, s'that you fellas?" "..." Isaz tapped at the wall back as a reply, being mute, and having Red Lacrima negating his telepathy, he couldn't properly reply. "Eh? You know these people, Lamia?" Aph asked Lamia, not knowing these people herself. "I actually only know one of 'em, Rakuyou, I met 'em a few years back" Lamia said to Aph, tapping on the wall again "All he really asked from me was a quick check up and to tell me about where he is. Guy had amnesia and barely remembered his own name" "Ah, and the other guy?" "Isaz? I don't really know him myself...he's a friend of my grandpa's. Came to visit once though" Lamia said, as Isaz tapped at the wall back in reply "And looks like Rakuyou's still knocked out and Isaz can't communicate with his Telepathy because of the Red Lacrima...damn" Lamia said, sounding irritated "Ah! That means we have new friends...which means new murder buddies! Yay!" Aph said in such cheerfulness, it was downright chilling to hear. "Isaz, step back!" Lamia shouted to Isaz, who did just as she told him, as Lamia broke through the wall by charging into it with her shoulder. Lamia calmly dusted herself off, as she waved her hand up "Yo". "Ugh...she did it again" A guard said, sounding irritated "She broke another wall". "Why aren't we doing anything about it? Isn't it dangeorus?" Another guard asked, bringing up a valid point. "The only danger she showed so far was bullying other inmates. I see no problem with that, besides, she would've broken through the bars and tried to escape long ago with that strength, but I suppose she's not that stupid" The guard replied "Now, shut up and play cards!" The guard said, holding six cards in his hand and putting one on the table. Introducing Each Other Lamia kneeled towards an unconscious Rakuyou who layed against the wall, moving his head to the sides by his chin "Was he hit in the back of his head?" Lamia asked Isaz, looking at him, as he nodded in reply " I see...considering he lost consciousness, it could be serious....but this isn't a normal person so..." Lamia, with her cuffed hands, grabbed her hands together, curling them up and smacking Rakuyou across the face, sending him into the wall, much to Isaz's shock. Suddenly, Rakuyou woke up, standing infront of Lamia in a fit of rage "The Hell is wrong with you?! I was having a wonderful dream about finally getting my endless supply of honey flavored cookies! Do you know how hard it is to get just one?!" Rakuyou shouted at Lamia, who was unfazed by it. "Yo" Lamia said calmly, raising her hands in a "yo" gesture. "Ugh! Dammit, why the hell are you even here?! Who locked you up, eh?" Rakuyou asked Lamia, still sounding irritated with her, "Some Automaton called Hyperion, I had to surrender because he was too much for me" Lamia replied to Rakuyou. "Eh? You too?!" Rakuyou said in a shocked tone. "Hm? He arrested you guys too?" "Well...yeah...we tried to fight 'em off, but he was too much for us" Rakuyou replied, looking away from Lamia, with an embrassed look in his face for losing. "Wait...why were you and Isaz fighting together? You guys knew each other before?" Lamia asked Rakuyou, who scratched the back of his head. "It's a...long story...we're mainly banding together because of a brat called Mikki" Rakuyou replied, as Lamia seemed surprised. "Mikki too?" "What? You even know Mikki?" Rakuyou asked in surprise. "You can say I Was there when she was born...or the fact I brought her...heart" Lamia replied. "Wait...I'm confused" Rakuyou said to Lamia, not understanding what she means. "I'll explain everything later, for now, I'd like you to meet Aph" Lamia said, walking over to Aph, breaking her handcuffs and patting Aph's shoulder. "And she is...?" "My future wife" With those four words, Rakuyou had no reply to Lamia. "I never knew you....well..." Rakuyou tried to phrase that in a way that wouldn't sound...hurtful. "I swing both ways really, it's just this lady here that I'm willin' to marry" Lamia bluntly stated "And then there's someone else..." "Why am I not surprised you'd marry two people....?" Rakuyou asked himself, rather than Lamia. "Hmph" A faint smile of mockery could be seen on Lamia's face from up close "What's the matter, Raku, you shy around two girls kissing?" Lamia said, teasing Rakuyou. "N-...No! I have no problem with that at all!" Rakuyou's face became red from Lamia's teasing. "Oh really~?" By this point, Lamia was just enjoying Rakuyou's embarrassed face, and wanting to torture him a bit more "I guess you wouldn't mind the sounds at night then?" "Eh? We make sounds?" Aph asked, sounding confused, despite her seemingly innocence while asking the question, she understood the source of the...sounds. Rakuyou's face became even more red due to Lamia's teasing "Oh, enough of that! Let's focus on what's important! And that's us! Locked up in here!" Rakuyou said, trying to change the topic. "Ugh...fine. You're no fun either way" Lamia said to Rakuyou "But no need to worry, wait a while...a day or so, and we'll get our chance" "How do you know?" "Because, I don't need to be a genius to know I have someone strong enough I can rely on when I need help" Lamia replied to Rakuyou, crossing her arms together. "Eh? You actually have someone like that? Who?" Rakuyou asked Lamia "Is it that Blind Ghost fella?" "Nah, Amon's injured, he can't fight. I'm talking about someone closer...my grandpa" Lamia said. "Your grandpa? How is an old man gonna be of any he-...?" Suddenly, Rakuyou was cut off as Isaz patted his shoulder, looking at him with a serious expression, signalling him to be quite "...Fine, I'll wait. Since I have nothing better to do either way" "Wanna bully the next door neighbors?" Lamia suggested, being sadistic as ever and enjoying herself. "No" A straightforward, almost instantaneous answer from Rakuyou. "Then you'd rather see me and Aph get all lovey dovey?" Lamia said, teasing Rakuyou once more, causing him to blush again. "...Dammit, fine! Let's go be a-holes to the neighbors!" Rakuyou replied, sounding irritated, and rightfully so by Lamia. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Fairy Tail: Vice Category:Storyline